A Twist for Twilight
by MITKA1010
Summary: 300 years has gone by. Who is the murderer of Midna's descendant? Who is Kana? Where are the shards? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO GOOD AND EVIL? Find out here :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

"Link... Can... Can you hear me?" My vision was blurry, and I was breathing in heavy gasps.

"Mitka.. You're going to be fine trust me!" I could tell he was crying by the way he talked

"Why... Did you do this to me? I thought you were my friend."

"I am! I'm sorry! I thought you changed and became one of them."

"Does it look like I would hurt anybody?!" I was crying from the pain in my lungs I couldn't take the burning sensation.

"Mitka..." He sobbed

"Save it, Link! It's been 300 years since your ancestor, Link, and mine, Midna, defeated Zant and Ganondwarf! The mirror was repaired, and then I came to get revenge on the descendants of evil! And when I met you, you said you were going to help me! Although you turned against me, and you betrayed me! How could you Link? How could you?" I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see the anger behind them

"When you came here I thought you were an evil interloper! I only pretended to help you because I thought you were going to turn against those in Hyrule, but after some time I grown fond of you." He grabbed onto my hand and as I opened my eyes both of our Triforces glowed in our hands.

"Link, I can't feel anything anymore. No emotions. You made me turn into a bitter interloper from Hell! How could you?" I started crying louder as my heart slowly stops beating.

"Mitka I'm sorry!"

"Link. . . I - I - I . . . love you." I closed my eyes. Surrounded by darkness. Oxygen escaping through my lungs. What's left is now gone. My heart stops beating, and everything goes silent. Except for the soft whisper in the background "I love you to, Mitka." Then I could feel him kiss my already cold lips, and feel his tears upon my face. At that moment I knew I was gone.

Link's POV

My love was gone. My light was gone. My life was gone. It was all gone. I missed Mitka, and I felt guilty enough that I murdered her. I thought she was going to hurt me.

I looked at her cold, dead body, and looked over the horizon toward the sunset. Everything I ever cared about was gone.

I couldn't do anything, and I couldn't be convicted for murder. What if I was the evil one?

I walked toward Epona, and got on. Rubbing her mane to let her now everything's going to be okay. I took one more look at Mitka then rode off to find Princess Zelda.

I never thought I would say this, but I need a hero for my problem

**How was it so far? Let me know what you think! Tell me what you want to see in the chapters to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm riding along Hyrule Field cold, and terrified. Trying to find hope. Trying to find a way to bring her back to make this right again!

I'm giving up. I have no where to go because somebody will know that something was wrong.

I reached the castle gates. I was so nervous to go in. I needed to hide my face. No I need to suck it up, and face what's wrong. I must tell Princess Zelda before anyone finds out what truly happened.

I casually walk in like any other peasant who didn't murder their best friend. I got a few people smiling at me, and some saying "Hello Hero."

I kept walking till I got near the castle doors when suddenly, "HALT! I SAY HALT!" I became terrified I couldn't turn around. Did somebody find out what had happened already? I swallowed my fear, and turned around to face one of the guards.

He looked at me with eyes full of hatred, but laughed at me all at the same time. You can tell he was drinking because he smelt of liquor and beer. "How ya doing Link?" He slapped me on my back as he chuckled "Did I scare ya?" I nodded so nothing seemed out of place. "Don't worry buddy you can go on in! Zelda is in her chambers last time I checked." As he walked away I muttered 'asshole' underneath my breath.

The castle was bigger then anything I've ever seen! Since its been a long time from when I was here last it took me awhile to find her chambers.

Guarding her door was none other than Impa, one of the last remaining sheikah that swore to protect the heir. As I walked toward the door Impa glanced over. At first I thought she was going to hurt me, but gave me a smile I have never seen before. "Hello Link."

"Hello Impa. Is Zelda inside?" Hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes she is would you like to speak to her?" I nodded my head not trying to look so desperate. "Fine then, but don't be in there for so long. I don't trust other men in a room alone with her." I understood why.

As she let me in I heard Zelda squeal for joy. "Link! It's been awhile how are you?" She ran up to hug me, but I pushed her away.

"I'm fine. I just need help that's all." Zelda was quiet and embarrassed possibly because I rejected her hug, but quickly said she would help.

"What's the problem?" She sounded amused and I didn't know If this was a good idea.

"Is there a spell or potion or anything to bring somebody back to life?" My voice was weary and I felt like I was about to cry again, and she can obviously see the truth.

"Link. . . Did something happen lately?" Her smile quickly faded and I was so scared to tell her the truth, but I knew I had to.

"Zelda, there's this girl I was with for the past few weeks, and-" I couldn't say it.

"What the hell did you do?! Get her pregnant? Spit it out Link I want to know!"

"I killed her." I couldn't think of anything else to say, and her face went pale. She was shocked and I knew it. She began to back away.

"Link... Why?"

"Zelda she wasn't from here! She was a... A Twilian! Okay? I thought she came here to hurt us all but then she didn't! I-I loved her.."

"The mirror has been broken for the last 300 years." She said as she played with her blonde curly hair.

"Please help me bring her back! I'll do anything. Just to be with my love."

It seemed like hours before she even spoke to me, but then she said "Fine I'll help, but this better be quick because we don't have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

We walked through long, empty corridors until we came across an ancient library. We walked inside and saw cobwebs and dust everywhere.

"In here you will find out what happens to Twilians when they 'die'. Okay?" She gave me a stern look that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Zelda there are millions upon millions of books in here! It's going to take alot more to find just one book that we need!"

"That's why I already have it set out. On the table over here." We walked towards a gigantic book full with words on end about the Twilian lifestyle, their history, everything.

"It's suppose to have more facts and more things than our own Hylian book."

"Where do we start?" I felt my heart lift at the thought of bringing Mitka back.

"Let's start with finding out their history and why we don't have much time left. I already have the potion because I was working on it to bring back my kitten from the dead." She said as she flipped through the pages. "Here! It says that once a Twilian dies they're sent to the Dark Realm for exactly 3 days."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" I felt so confused that my head was starting to ache just thinking about it.

"To the Twilians, the Dark Realm is their purgatory. Like Heaven and Hell. When we die we are with the Goddesses up above or we are with Demise down below. So to make this simpler for you, we must find Mitka's body, take her soul, and take her back to her 'home'. You understand?"

"Not really." Some derp moment there for me. I mentally slapped myself in the face for it.

"I'll explain on the way. Just now we have to find Mitka before Kana does!"

"Whose Kana?"

**Sorry this chapter was a little boring... But it will get better soon! Reviews?**


End file.
